


Recovery

by JacktheSinister_JaketheJust



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacktheSinister_JaketheJust/pseuds/JacktheSinister_JaketheJust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching Enzo fall out of the ring, Cass knew there was something wrong. Now, he can't calm down until he knows Enzo is going to make a full recovery. And he's going to make sure Enzo gets all the rest he can. Based on the Payback PPV and spawned from a wonderful conversation on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Disclaimer:** **This is a work of pure fiction and does not in anyway depict the ideas, feelings, thoughts, or lives of those mentioned. I do not own anyone/thing mentioned as they are property of themselves as well as WWE.**

**Note: Hey there everyone! This little ficlet is totally dedicated to sortofgetit/Moiself (tumblr/FFDN). We discussed how Cass would take care of Enzo after everything and thus this was born. I'm a huge Cass fan and as much as it physically pained me to see Enzo hurt, seeing Cass so upset just about killed me, so I had to write something for it! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_ Recovery _ **

Cass could barely breathe, his focus on Enzo and only Enzo as he followed the stretcher to the ambulance. He could hear Enzo's harsh breathing, see his hands twitch as he started to come around.

He wanted to punch anyone that was in his way, especially the camera man. Yes, he wanted everyone in the audience and all over the world to know that Enzo was receiving the right, and prompt, care, and that he would be alright, but that camera man was standing too close, he kept getting between him and Enzo. Cass grit his teeth, his hands clenching and unclenching into tight fists at his sides over and over again as they finally made it to the waiting ambulance.

He stood there, feeling completely helpless as they loaded Enzo in, one of the medical staff saying he couldn't ride with. He had to stay there. He wanted to scream that he was going with Enzo through hell or high water, but instead he just turned and rested his head against his arm, biting his lower lip as one trainer came and rested a hand on his back, reassuring him that Enzo would be alright and which hospital they were taking him too.

Cass only nodded, turning away and starting towards the locker room. Him and Enzo had rode with Kevin, and in that moment, he was glad that Kevin and Sami's match was scheduled right after his and Enzo's. He would just take a minute to try and calm down, get dressed, and get everything ready to go before Kevin came back, then he'd have Kevin drive him to the hospital. He was shaking too badly to drive himself.

Just as soon as he entered the locker room, he could hear his phone starting to ring in the pocket of his suit jacket. He hurried for it, sure that he already knew who was on the other end. Once he fished it from his pocket and saw the screen, he gave a small smile of relief, seeing that it was in fact Carmella. "Hey," he greeted, his voice sounding choked even to his own ears.

"How is he?" she asked, worry evident in her voice. "What did they say?"

"He's okay, well he's stable. They're takin' 'im to a nearby hospital to check 'im out an' make sure he's gonna be 100 percent," he explained, sitting down on the bench in front of his little locker cubby. "They wouldn't let me ride with 'im 'Mella. I'm so fuckin' worried right now." He sighed, tears starting to fill his eyes, making them burn. "Like I couldn't even do anythin'. He jus' fell outta the ring like a dead fish."

"I know," Carmella murmured, trying hard to keep her voice soft and soothing, hoping it would help calm Cass down. She wanted to be supportive for Cass, wishing more than ever that she wasn't down in Orlando while he was in Chicago. "But he'll be okay. It's Enzo. He's got a hard head. We both know that."

Cass couldn't help but smirk at that. "Yeah," he sighed, the first tear sliding down his cheek. Another quickly followed. He knew how tough Enzo was; he'd been there when they set his broken leg without any kind of pain relief.

"Besides, were you really gonna stand 'round the hospital in ya trunks until Kevin showed up with ya clothes?" she teased, chuckling. "Ya know how many nurses woulda been checkin' your assets out? Enzo woulda hadda fit!"

Cass shook his head, unable to stop his broken laughter from bubbling in him. He was thankful for Carmella's humor, it helping him more than he ever thought it would in that moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he answered, sitting back and wiping his face with his free hand. "This is better, I can take 'im his bag an' all now."

The two fell silent, everything finally starting to settle down and sink in for Cass.

"Ya promise to call me when ya make it over to see him? I gotta make sure my boys are okay," she said, her voice even softer than before. "I let you outta my sight and Enzo goes and gets himself in trouble."

"Yeah, I will," Cass answered, looking up when he heard the door start to open. His weak smile dropped when he saw Simon and Aiden stepping in. "Lemme let ya go, 'Mella. I'll call ya when I find out more." He murmured his goodbyes before focusing on the two. "Hey guys."

Simon just stood there in front of the door, wringing his hands together. He felt beyond guilty. He'd been the one to send Enzo into the ropes. He should've known that he was too close, that Enzo didn't have enough time to duck and fly through the ropes like he should have. "I'm so sorry Cass," he tried, his voice trembling. "I should've known it was too close."

"You shoulda been paying better attention!" Cass hissed, standing up and walking over. He looked down at Simon, his heart suddenly slamming around his chest again, anger and fear fueling him again. "We've done that move a hundred times! How the fuck did ya mess it up?"

Aiden moved to stand between the two, holding his hands up in defense. He knew Cass wasn't thinking right, he was still upset over everything that was going on. Usually, Cass was one of the calmest guys he knew. "Cass, c'mon, you know he didn't mean to hurt Enzo. It was a freak accident that just happened," he tried to rationalize, dropping his hands once he saw Cass start to calm down. "We wanted to check on him."

Cass shook his head, stepping back so he could sit back down, hanging his head and roughly rubbing his face with his hands. He knew it wasn't Simon's fault and he honestly didn't blame Simon. How many times had any of them botched a move in the past? He was just worried and angry about the situation. "I'm sorry," he started, dropping his hands and looking up. "It ain't ya fault that it happened, it jus' did." He bit his lower lip before exhaling loudly. "Imma head out as soon as Kev's match is over and find out. I ain't heard nothin' yet."

"Tell him I'm sorry?" Simon urged, looking over at Aiden eyes with glassy eyes before turning back to Cass. "I didn't realize he was out at first and I was trying to… I thought—"

"Simon," Aiden breathed, reaching over and resting his hand on Simon's bare shoulder. He offered a soft smile, hoping it helped to ease his tag partner's mind. He knew how upset and tore up he was over what had happened. Turning back to Cass, he spoke again. "Are you okay?"

Cass gave a half shrug, shaking his head at the same time. "No, not really, but I'll be better once I get outta here and next to 'im."

Simon and Aiden nodded in unison. They knew how close Enzo and Cass were. "Tell him we send our best?" Aiden asked, squeezing Simon's shoulder gently and turning back towards the door.

Cass said that he would, thankful that they were giving him a moment alone. He needed it, his adrenaline still pumping and his chest burning. He couldn't get his mind to stop playing everything over and over again. He could see Enzo's face clipping the rope, making his head snap backwards and slam off the canvas before he completely slid out of the ring. He hated it, knowing he wouldn't be able to actually relax until he was next to Enzo and knew he was okay.

* * *

Cass nearly jumped out of the car before Kevin even got the vehicle fully stopped. His heart was racing, his entire body shaking. He had to hurry and go in. He'd waited too long at the arena without news.

"Slow the fuck down man," Kevin yelled, finally putting the car in park and turning the ignition off. "You're gonna end up right next to Enzo in that Emergency room if you don't take a second and slow down!" He shook his head, ignoring Cass' heated glare. He opened the driver side door and stepped out, popping the trunk.

Cass was jittery, and barely waited for Kevin to get Enzo's leopard print bag from the trunk and walk with him into the hospital. Honestly, his body was on autopilot. His entire body was numb, his mind focused on solely on seeing Enzo.

Kevin handled asking which room Enzo was in and how to get there. He was the calm one, ignoring the looks he had for pulling a leopard print suitcase behind him. He heard Cass behind him, his steps quick and heavy on the highly polished floor. He was the one to thank the nice, young nurse that slid the heavy glass door open and motioned for them to step in.

Cass hurried to push the curtain aside as he stepped in, everything suddenly slowing down as his eyes landed on Enzo. "Damn you, 'Zo," he murmured, tears burning his eyes once again as all the tension started to slowly leave him, allowing his muscles to finally relax.

Enzo only smirked, sliding off his hospital bed and walking over to meet Cass in the middle of the room. "Hey big guy," he murmured, chuckling to himself when he felt Cass' arms wrap around him in a tight, yet gentle and careful hug. "I'm okay babe, nothing but a big ass bump to the back 'a my dome. Just scrambled my brain up a bit."

Cass nodded, pulling back and pressing a kiss to Enzo's forehead. "How ya feelin'?" he asked, knowing that Kevin was completely ignoring them as he checked his smaller boyfriend over. "They treatin' ya okay?"

"Yeah, it's great, got myself the best nurse on the floor, sweet as candy with a smile that could blind ya," Enzo said, smiling wider. "She's a real looker Cass."

Cass jerked back, his brow furrowing as his arms loosened. "What?"

"Smile for the camera boys!" Kevin laughed, snapping a quick picture before either moved. "Oh yeah, that's going on Twitter."

"Fuck Twitter," Cass hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm worried fuckin' sick 'bout ya at the arena, and you're here livin' it up with a nurse?" He was livid.

Enzo couldn't contain his laughter, covering his mouth with his hand. "Naw, ya gotta meet 'er to understand," he explained, pointing towards the door as a light knock filled the room. "C'mon in."

"Oh, it seems like your friends have finally showed up, Mr. Amore," and older, heavy set woman said. She looked over the other two men with shining green eyes, the corners heavily crinkled. She was probably in her early fifties with heavily graying hair and a bright, crooked smile. "I'm so glad."

Cass felt all the jealousy instantly drain from him, embarrassment filling his entire being as he introduced himself to the woman. He shook her hand and listened as she explained all the care Enzo would need after he left the hospital. He sighed to himself, thinking that he could wait for Enzo's last few tests and then he'd coddle his lover to him the rest of the night, just to make sure he would make a full recovery.

* * *

Cass opened the door for Enzo to slide into the backseat of their rental. Once he made sure he was in, he hurried to put Enzo's bag in the trunk and slide in beside Enzo on the other side.

"Hey now, I'm not your chauffeur," Kevin growled, only half teasing as he got into the driver's seat and started the car. "You two owe me big."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we make it up to ya," Cass answered, wrapping his arm around Enzo's shoulders and holding him to his chest. "Ya sure you're gonna be okay at the hotel tonight? Because it's okay if ya feel like ya need to stay here."

"Naw, I wanna sleep in a real bed wit' real sheets," Enzo retorted, gently shaking his head, hissing out in pain. He had a splitting headache from everything still, hating that he couldn't have anything stronger than Tylenol, which hadn't given him an ounce of relief yet.

"You okay?" Cass asked gently, pressing a kiss to Enzo's forehead. "Don't move so much." He sighed, easing Enzo's head on his shoulder. "Imma make sure you get plenty 'a rest and aren't in any pain."

Enzo smirked at that. If only Cass knew how everything from the sound of his voice to the blurred streetlights made his already throbbing head ache that much more. But he certainly loved how attentive Cass was being towards him, and now that he was obviously doting on him, Enzo couldn't stop the overwhelming want for more. "Hey, I'm kinda thirsty, but it hurts like a real bitch when I bend my neck," he murmured, unable to hide his small smile as Cass instantly eased away from him and reached for a fresh water bottle and searched for a spare straw.

"Here babe," Cass said a few moments later, unscrewing the cap and dropping the freshly unwrapped straw in. "It's good an' cold, just like ya like it." He smiled, watching as Enzo sucked down a few small gulps. "The lights botherin' ya?"

"An' sound."

Kevin looked into the rearview, shaking his head at the two snuggled up together. He knew Enzo was lapping up all of Cass' extra attention like a dog with a bowl of cold water on a hot day, but he also knew Cass did it because he'd been scared to death and wanted assurance that Enzo was okay. As much as he teased the two, he couldn't deny how well they complimented each other or how perfect they were together.

Enzo hissed out in pain, tears springing to his eyes as the car hit a large pothole, jarring the entire car. His hand instantly rushed up and covered the back of his neck, giving it a good rub. He really wasn't playing up the pain for more of Cass' attention, that had really hurt.

"Ya okay babe?" Cass asked, sending a glare into the rearview, ignoring the apologetic look on the other man's face. Rationally, he knew the other man couldn't control the surface of the road, but Cass wasn't being completely rational at that moment, not with Enzo in so much pain. "I can rub ya neck for ya if ya want me to."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Enzo answered, letting his own hand slide back down to his lap, Cass' large, warm hand wrapping around the back of his neck and slowly applying gentle pressure. It already felt good, his muscles starting to relax. "I gotta bit 'a whiplash too, so my neck's stiff as a fuckin' corpse."

Cass chuckled under his breath at that, leaning in and pressing another kiss to Enzo's forehead before leaning back against the seat, his hand continuing to tenderly massage Enzo's neck.

* * *

Cass pushed open the hotel room's door, letting Enzo slowly walk in. "Want me to keep the lights low?" he asked, reaching for the dimmer switch and easing it up just enough to cast a soft glow in the large room. He almost hated that he had to turn them on at all, but he didn't want them stumbling around in the darkness.

"Yeah, that's good," Enzo answered, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. He hung his head, wishing that the dull light didn't hurt as much as it did. "I'm so tired, I could sleep for a fuckin' week, but I needa shower. I stink to high hell and I wanna get outta these scrubs."

Cass nodded, walking over and sliding his fingers through the top of Enzo's hair. "Want me to undo all this for ya? Might take some pressure off ya scalp," he asked, his lips curling into a smile at the way Enzo's leaned into his touch.

"Yeah."

Cass quickly, yet gently, went to work on unbraided the front section of hair, thankful to hear the sigh of relief from the smaller man once they were fully out. He couldn't help but smile that it had left Enzo's hair kinky and wild. He easily undid the braided tail, letting it loose and lay in kinks down Enzo's back.

"I'm gettin' in the shower now," Enzo muttered a moment later, slowing rising to his feet, his headache finally starting to slowly ease away. Maybe he should have asked that nurse to try and undo his hair when he'd been admitted.

"Ya can't get in the shower 'Zo," Cass rebutted, resting his hands on Enzo's shoulders and leading him towards the large Jacuzzi tub in one corner of their room. "Ya might fall. We'll be safer in the tub."

Enzo groaned. As much as he enjoyed the idea of being enveloped by steaming water and letting it relax his muscles, he really just wanted to wash and lay down. "Cass," he whined in protest, sitting on the ledge. "It's gonna take too fuckin' long to fill this bitch up."

"No it's not," Cass chuckled, turning the water on. He made sure the temperature was perfect before he stood up straight and shrugged off his suit jacket. "An' jus' to make sure ya don't fall asleep, Imm get in wit'cha."

Enzo smirked at that. Of course Cass would bring the one time he had fallen asleep in a hot tub up. But maybe a bath wouldn't be so bad. His eyes followed Cass as he pulled his tie loose and started unbuttoning his shirt. Enzo could barely focus on the watching the nimble fingers, his eyes darting over to the rising water every few moments. The roar of the water seemed to bring back the throbbing of his headache, but he knew once the water was turned off and he sunk into the tub, it would be nothing but sweet relief. Having his lover naked in the water with him only made the bath sound even better.

Cass was down to his boxers when he reached for Enzo's scrub top and eased it up over his head. He smirked, watching as Enzo's head popped out of the neck hole. "Well, ya certainly look better without that on," he teased, leaning in and brushing his lips against Enzo's. "C'mon, lets get ya outta them shorts and in the water."

A few minutes later, Enzo leaned back into Cass in the large tub, his eyes slipping shut at the hot water caressed all of his body. He slowly sucked in a deep, relaxing breath, smiling when he felt Cass' arms wrap around his waist. It all felt so good. Even his headache started to ease away again.

Cass pulled Enzo in a little closer to his chest, his eyes squeezing shut as he buried his nose into the back of Enzo's loose hair. He breathed in the faint smell of hair gel and Enzo's usual shampoo, finding that it helped to start calming his racing heart. "I was so fuckin' scared 'Zo," he murmured, letting out a harsh breath. "I didn't know what to do and they wouldn't let me ride with ya."

Enzo's eyes eased open, his brow furrowing as a hand reached up and curled around the back of Cass' neck. He tugged him in and his head turned, their noses bumping lightly together. He could hear all of Cass' pain in his voice. "I'm okay Cass," be breathed, covering the other man's lips with his. It was a slow, easy kiss, but he hoped it would convey every single emotion and feeling he wanted it to. "You were right too, this feels fuckin' amazin'."

Cass smirked, chuckling before he kissed Enzo again. "Aren't ya glad we splurged on gettin' the on the Jacuzzi room now?" he asked as he pulled back, his lips brushing against Enzo's with each word. "'Cause I know I am."

"You're just happy ya can fit ya long ass legs in here," Enzo teased, smiling even wider as he settled back in his spot, leaning back against Cass and enjoying the heat from the bath.

"Yeah, well it's hard to do this in a regular tub," Cass playfully hissed back. He sighed, letting Enzo relax back against him. In turn, he leaned back against the curved porcelain and just enjoyed the water and the way Enzo fit against him. It was complete perfection.

He let a few silent moments pass, his vision getting a little hazy from the heat before he reached for the hotel's complimentary body wash and a wash rag. Lathering one up, he went to work on gently scrubbing the sweet smelling soap against one of Enzo's arms. He made sure to keep his movements slow and easy. He wanted Enzo to fully relax under his touch.

Enzo allowed his head to lull back against Cass' shoulder, a devilish smirk touching his lips as a heat settled in the pit of his stomach. The water was so warm and soothing, Cass' body behind him slick with sweat and water that burned against him. He could feel the other man's softness pressing into his lower back. He wanted to feel those tender hands all over his naked skin, not just them easing soap all over him. "Cass," he breathed, his hand sliding to rest high on a thick thigh.

"Mm?" Cass answered, sliding the rag over the old ink on Enzo's chest, his face dipping down and peppering light kisses across the top of his shoulder. "What's on ya mind babe?"

Enzo couldn't answer, instead his hand slid between them, his fingers slowly brushing over Cass' cock.

"Mm, not tonight baby boy," Cass groaned, his cock instantly jumping at the touch. "You need rest."

"My bad, thought it was the soap," Enzo returned, reaching a little lower and cupping Cass' balls. He massaged them gently, pulling a low, rumbling groan from Cass' throat. "Some nice bath beads ya threw in for us."

Cass smirked, nudging his nose into the crook of Enzo's neck and planting a wet kiss there. "'Zo, you needa rest. You know the doc's gonna get mad if you overexert yaself."

"Don't care what that doc said," Enzo hissed, pushing himself back into Cass a little more. "I need ya big guy."

Cass couldn't argue. He never could when it came to Enzo. With a sigh, he reached between him and Enzo and lightly took his wrist. As much as he hated to moved Enzo's hand from his most personal area, he knew Enzo was in no shape to participate even in something as simple as a hand job. He eased their hands back in front of Enzo, his lips pressing light kisses against Enzo's neck, the sound of his lover's deep, husky breaths filling the already heavy air around them. He'd take care of his lover; his own wants would wait.

Cass large hand slid from Enzo's wrist and between the thick thighs. His fingers curled around the half hard cock and slowly started to stroke. "Jus' relax an' let me take care 'a ya," he hisses into Enzo's neck, his teeth dragging along the damp skin. "Imma make ya feel so good."

Enzo's brow furrowed in sweet torture, a whine riding his ragged breath. Cass' hand felt so good sliding up and down him, twisting around the head just right and his fist tightening around the base. Those kisses and nips to his shoulder and neck only continued to send lightening bolts down his spine, electricity waking every single nerve in his body. His eyes dropped shut as his head fell back on Cass' shoulder. "Cass," he whimpered, one hand moving to rest on Cass' wrist, giving it a squeeze showing he wanted more.

"Just relax baby boy," Cass breathed, his hand moving a little faster, his hand tightening just a little more, drawing a deep moan from his little lover. Each time his had made it to the top, his thumb swiped over the head, knowing all to well that it drove Enzo crazy, his dick only becoming more and more sensitive as he was pleasured.

Cass could feel himself growing harder between him and Enzo, his dick starting to dig into Enzo's lower back. Enzo's little gasps and whines were making his body want so much more. Even the slight brush of skin against his dick felt good and he'd love it if Enzo was able to reciprocate the pleasure he was feeling, but this was all for Enzo.

"Not fair… wanna… feel ya too," Enzo whimpered, Cass cock rutting hot and rock hard as the bigger male slightly rutted into his spine. "I wanna touch ya babe." He paused, biting his lower lip as Cass' thumb swiped over the head of his cock again. "I want ya inside me."

Cass groaned. Jesus, fuck, that sounded so good. He knew Enzo would be so tight and perfect around him. This had to be torture, to know that both of them wanted the same thing, but knowing that they couldn't. "Can't do that baby boy," he breathed into Enzo's ear, nipping at it playfully. "Too much stress on ya body. Once you're all better, I'll do whatever ya want me to, okay? I swear."

Enzo reluctantly agreed, but still went to reach between him and Cass with his free hand. "Imma get ya off too baby. I don't wanna do it alone," he turned, turning his head so that his lips crashed into Cass', his tongue forcing its way into the bigger man's mouth.

Cass pulled back, shaking his head. "Naw, this is me takin' care of you, 'Zo," he replied, his free hand pulling Enzo's hand from between them. "Lemme take _good_ care of ya." He nudged Enzo's cheek with his nose, tucking his face back into his neck. His eyes looked down at his hand under the water, the wheels starting to turn in his head. He didn't want their water to be ruined by their little bit of fun. "Hey, you think ya can sit up on the ledge for me?"

"Yeah," Enzo gasped out, allowing Cass to release him long enough to get him up on the edge of the tub, his legs still dipped into the water. He leaned back, hissing once the hot skin of his shoulders touched the cold mirror behind him. "Cass?"

Cass only smirked, moving to his knees in the tub. "I told ya, Imma take care a' ya," Cass murmured cheekily, resting his hands on Enzo's thighs and pushing them apart. His eyes dropped from half lidded eyes to Enzo's throbbing cock, the head already decorated with a thick bead of pre-cum.

"Cass," Enzo whimpered, his hands tightening into fists beside him. He loved the way Cass was looking at him, like a predator looking over his prey. "Please." He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, thinking that he'd never be a quivering mess of want for anyone else but the man in front of him.

Cass' smirk softened as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tattoo right above Enzo's crotch. His lips trailed over the neatly kept pubic hair before a hand slide to grab the base of Enzo's cock. Easily, he wrapped his lips around the head, his tongue dragging over the tip, lapping up the leaking slit. He groaned, enjoying Enzo's salty taste a steady stream starting to leak free. He didn't waste time teasing Enzo and went straight to bobbing up and down, sucking hard on the thick flesh, his cheeks hollowed.

"Fuck! Cass!" Enzo cried, his hands diving into the halfway wet hair and tugging. "Fuck, yeah, jus' like that baby." He looked down, his heart skipping a beat and his cock jerking at the sight of Cass' mouth stretched around his flesh. No matter how many times he saw it, nothing made his stomach lurch like seeing Cass blowing him. His head fell back, words of encouragements mixed with begging pleas falling from his lips. It all just felt so good to the point he wasn't even embarrassed that it didn't take long at all for Cass to have him teetering on the edge of his orgasm. "Cass!"

Cass knew, he could feel it in the way Enzo's body grew tighter, the muscles of his thigh growing taut under Cass' hand. Cass only sucked hard, taking every bit of Enzo into his mouth and down his throat. He knew it would push Enzo right over the edge. He wasn't wrong and a moment later, he pulled back just in time to feel Enzo's cock twitch against his tongue before coating it in the first stream of thick cum.

Enzo whimpered, his nails clawing at Cass' shoulders as the other man continued to gently suck him, that long, talented tongue cleaning every inch of his wilting cock before he finally pulled back with a soft pop. "Jesus, fuck, why you gotta be so fuckin' good at that?" he asked, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He bit his lower lip, a small dribble easing down the corner of Cass' mouth into his beard. "C'mere."

Cass moved up, expecting a kiss. He was only mildly surprised when Enzo licked him. He chuckled, moving in to kiss those lips. He eased up and wrapped his arms around Enzo's waist, settling with resting his head on Enzo's chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat. He could feel Enzo's fingers sliding through his hair again and he couldn't help but groan in appreciation.

The two laid there in that position for just a few more moments, letting their breathing settle down. Cass was the one to pull back, once again grabbing the once forgotten washrag and soap.

"What ya doin'?" Enzo asked, yawning wide. He shuddered at Cass' light touch against his calf, lifting his left foot from the water and lathering the soap on. "Ya just gave me one of the best fuckin' blow jobs of my life and you're washin' my feet?"

Cass chuckled, lathering Enzo up to his thigh before setting it back in the water and starting on the right side. "I wanna get ya all clean before bed, that's all," he answered, finishing up with the right leg and easing Enzo back into the tub with him. "Lean forward so I can wash ya back."

Enzo sighed, doing what he was told in the cooled water, letting Cass wash and rinse every inch of him before he was once again between Cass's legs, his back to the broader chest. He leaned back into Cass, just enjoying the way their bodies fit together. A goofy smile was plastered to his lips, his body feeling even heavier. His head felt so much better, his headache all but forgotten. Now, all he needed was a good night's sleep and he would be good as new.

Cass just held Enzo, pressing random kisses to the back of his head and neck every so often. It wasn't until the water grew too cool to be comfortable that Cass even made mention that they should make their way to the bed.

Enzo only groaned in disappointment when Cass slid out of the water. He'd almost been asleep there and now he was alone, listening to the water as it sloshed up the sides.

"C'mon babe," Cass breathed, leaning over and scooping Enzo up in his arms, holding the smaller man's body close to him. "Gotta dry you off." He set Enzo on the carpet and dried his lover, listening to the gentle protests that he was fine.

Enzo felt air under his feet again, his head on Cass' shoulder as he was carried to the bed. "I coulda walked," he murmured once he was placed on the soft mattress, warm sheets covering his naked skin. "Jus' sayin'."

"I know," Cass returned, laying down next to Enzo. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, watching as Enzo started to drop off to sleep. "Rest up baby boy, I'll wake you up in a couple hours."

"Yeah," Enzo answered, his breathing already starting to even out. "Love you."

Cass smirked, laying his head on the pillows. "I love you too, 'Zo, so fuckin' much," he answered, running his hand over Enzo's cheek.

He made sure Enzo was asleep before he sat up and walked over to his bag to grab a pair of gym shorts. He yanked them on and grabbed his keycard and a little cash from his slacks. He'd make a super quick trip down the hall to the vending machine to get a few bottles of water in case Enzo was thirsty during the night, and maybe a snack or two.

He was gone maybe five minutes before he was back in the room, two bottles of water on the nightstand next to his side of the bed, two in the mini fridge a pack of Enzo's favorite pretzels also on the nightstand. He had the TV on, the volume so low he could barely hear it and the lights still dim so they wouldn't irritate Enzo when he woke him up. An alarm was set on his phone to go off every couple hours so he would wake Enzo, just to check before easing him back off to sleep.

Cass knew he wouldn't sleep, as he slid his shorts back off and eased into the bed beside Enzo. No matter how tired he was, he was more worried about Enzo. He laid his head down on the pillows, his eyes tracing the beautiful bone structure of his lovers face. "Ya dreamin' 'a me?" he asked gently, smirking at the way Enzo's lips curled into a smile.

He just took in the sight of his lover, remembering the taste of him on his tongue, the way he always felt in his arms. He didn't know what he would do if anything every happened to Enzo. They were meant to be together and at that moment, he was just so thankful that Enzo was okay and there with him, because without Enzo, there was no Cass.

* * *

(A/N): So, this is totally something that sortofgetit and I were talking about on tumblr right after Enzo's accident at Payback and I had to write it out because I needed something fluffy. If no one knows, I'm a huge Cass fan but seeing Enzo out like that just broke my heart and seeing Cass so upset was just the frosting on the cake. So I hope everyone enjoyed! I'm always up to hear what you think!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
